


betty, i’m here on your doorstep

by bvrchies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Love Confession, One Shot, barchie, leaving for college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvrchies/pseuds/bvrchies
Summary: before leaving for the army, archie andrews builds up the courage to confess his love for betty cooper. he wants to be with her- no matter how much longer it takes.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	betty, i’m here on your doorstep

it's the day after high school graduation in riverdale. betty cooper is prepping to go off to yale when she hears a knock on her front door. when she goes to open it, she finds her wide-eyed neighbor and best friend, archie andrews, on her doorstep.  
"archie... what are you doing here? shouldn't you be getting ready to go to the army?" betty asks, stunned.  
"well, yes. but i- i can't just go off to the army- for god knows how long- without at least saying goodbye to you, betty. please, just... can we talk?"  
betty steps outside, closing the door behind her. "archie, i have-" she checks her watch. "about 10 minutes before i need to get going to the airport." betty feels cruel saying that. 'was i really about to leave without saying goodbye to archie?' she thinks to herself.  
"that's fine. i can work with ten minutes," archie says.  
but once betty lets him speak, nothing comes out of his mouth. he can't find the right words. betty stares at the ground, waiting for him to talk.  
"arch, are you gonna say something, or not?"  
the redhead shakes his head. "yes. yes, i am. i- betty, i want to be with you," he blurts out.  
betty is taken aback by this. it takes her a moment to respond, as it feels like time has just stopped.  
"archie... what?"  
betty's speechless. she doesn't know how to react to her best friend of nearly fifteen years saying he wants her.  
"i- i know, it's a lot. and i know you're going to college, and i know we can't actually be together. but... i love you, betty. i am IN love with you. and i know you love jughead a lot. he's my best friend. but i have to be honest, because i can't go another four years of my life without you knowing i love you. you don't have to say it back. i'm really just- just telling you."  
betty's head feels like it's spiraling. of course she has feelings for archie. a part of her always had. and archie is right, she loves jughead. but maybe, just maybe, she let what other people said get in the way of what she wanted. cheryl could say her love for archie was fake a billion times over... but it wouldn't make betty want archie any less. it wouldn't make her love archie any less.  
so, she steps towards archie. "i love you too, arch." betty wraps her hands around her best friend's neck and touches her forehead to his. he grins.  
"what took you so long?" he whispers, his breath on her face. she smiles, tilting her eyes up towards his.  
"i could ask you the same thing." and for a moment, the two just stood on betty's front porch, breathing each other in. it'll most likely be the last time they do it for years. it'll most likely be the last time they're in each other's presence for years.  
when they finally pull away, archie gazes into her blue eyes. he's always loved her blue eyes, but he's never told her.  
"wait for me, betty cooper. please."  
"i will, arch. i promise."  
with tears in his eyes, archie plants a kiss on betty's forehead. without saying another word and without turning back, he walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this would never happen in a million years. but a part of me wishes it would happen in 5x03 :-( title is a lyric from "betty" by taylor swift


End file.
